Tessie bear
'Tessie Bear '(テシー, Teshī) is a character from Noddy's Toyland Adventures and one of main characters in Hello yoshi franchise. She wears a pink bonnet with blue flowers and a pink and white skirt. She lives in a pink house in Toy Town with Bumpy Dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. She is a princess of nature and love much animals and plants She is Yoshi, Mimmy, Mary and Noddy's girlfriend, always ready to help everyone she sees. She truly lives in Kong island and she is a princess with Bumpy dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. She is kind, clever and shy Physical description Tessie bear is a female orange teddy bear with blue eyes (green in anime), short arms and legs with padded feet with bear footprint, she has little black nose and red mouth (sometimes, her teeth can be uncovered), she wears her pink bonnet with twelve blue flowers tied by light purple bow in her neck, also she wears a sharp edged light purple/pink with white spots in her skirt In her Holidays, she wears her green bonnet with twelve orange flowers tied by light purple bow in her neck, also she wears a sharp edged light gren/blue with white spots in her skirt. In Hello yoshi DX Series, Tessie bear wears a lilac-colored shawl decorated with a white floral pattern over a long-sleeved, fuchsia-colored shirt almost long enough to be considered as a dress, which ends in a pale pink skirt and pale pink ruffles at her sleeves. She also wears pale blue, knee-high socks with a white lace trim and brown boots with the same white lace trim and faux-fur around her ankles, but she keeps her bonnet in her head. Tessie bear/List of Tessie's Overview Personality Tessie bear is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Tessie became the potion master of the group who specializes in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Tessie is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. She has very similiar personality to Peach and Daisy, she has good heart, friendly and kind. Also, she cares after the animals and other kinds of life (incluing chickens, Bumpy dog and other species of planets). Tessie's Spells Fairy form Tessie bear, as the Fairy of Nature, has nature-based powers. Tessie 's strength relies on her surrounding environment. If she is in a dark area, her power is weakened, but if she is surrounded by nature, she can maintain her strength much easier. Tessie can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen, either as offensive attacks or a diversion. She can also control forests and manipulate the earth and its energy. Tessie is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her, more so than in an instinctive manner that all Fairies princesses are taught. Rather, she is able to use her magic to listen to the voice of the forest. This skill has also proven to be a disadvantage at times, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and weaken her own self and her ability to focus her magic properly, even her flight. Tessie can also create huge vine barriers to trap her enemy or protect those surrounded by it. Tessie has shown developed abilities of controlling the forces of nature such as controlling the seasons, feel the emotions of plants, animals, and various environments, and even purify and heal nature itself. She had a green petunias like wings and wear a pink-green flowers like clothes Voice Actors * Susan Sheridan * Karen Bernstein * Britt McKillip * Joanna Ruiz * Sophie Aldred * Akiko Yajima (Japanese voice) History Once, there was a princess named Tessie, she's the daughter of King Nature and Queen Flora, and the Pat-pat's older sister, she was baptized to be princess by Donkey kong When she has 7 years old, she went to school for fairies of the nature, and learns to cure allies and attack enermies As 10 years old, she leaves her parents and her home planet, and them, she went to live in Toyland Tessie_original_fairy_form.png teresa charmix.jpg noddy_tessie_bear.png Tessie bear smash.png Tessie bear efe.png Tessie bear reibix.png Tessie bear vavarra.png Tessie bear ange.png Believix Tessie bear.png Tessie bear harmonix.png Sirenix Tessie.png Yoshi Tessie.png Tessie bear and purple sprixie.PNG Tessie bear (2).png ft2.png Tessie bear ultra.PNG Tessie bear duper ultra.PNG Tessie bear dreamix.PNG Tessie Odyssix 2.png Makeover Tessie.png Ultima Tessie final.png EternalTessie.png Tessie Deluxe (2).png Tessie Deluxe Senshi.png|Super Tessie Deluxe Trivia *Tessie is the youngest member of Hello yoshi, the second is Ludwig *While Tessie rarely gets violent when she's angry against the enermy, She and Noddy once caught Gobbo causing trouble in Toy Town and Noddy tried holding him back, while Tessie used her Umbrella to beat him up until help arrives which turns out to be Big Ears. *Both Tessie, Mimmy, Mary, Mimmy and Harmony think themselves as cheerful childish women *She wears always a bonnet in every incarnation of the series except "Noddy's In Toyland" where she wears a hat or a bonneter in Hello yoshi Odyssey series. *Both Peach and Tessie are closer, they are feminines, the others are Birdo, Wendy, Pink yoshi, etc. *Tessie's Transformation Name Announcement is "Tessie, Fairy of Nature!" *Tessie has unique double jump of the kind: Float jump (resembling Princess Peach) *When she wents to pre-school show as the infant, Tessie gave these to Noddy and Mary frequently. *Tessie is the great sis to Pat pat, the young teddy bear panda from Noddy detective in Toyland. *While Tessie rarely gets violent, She and Noddy once caught Gobbo causing trouble in Toy Town and Noddy tried holding him back, while Tessie used her Umbrella to beat him up until help arrives which turns out to be Big Ears. *Her favorite toy is pink balloon. She gets easily upset or worried. In the books she was prone to tears. An episode of Make Way For Noddy leaves her despondent after she pops a balloon. *She is feminine and girly because is actually pink is feminine, just like Peach, Wendy or Toadette *She and Mimmy are polite, Tessie is often more rational and polite than Noddy, but equally naive. ' Tessie bear class.jpg Tessie bear 3d.PNG Tessie bear 2D.PNG Tessie bear alt.PNG Tessie bear.png|Anime Tessie bear WOHY.png|WOHY Tessie Tessie bear dream.PNG Tessie wallpaper.PNG Tessie and Dinah doll.PNG Tessie is pretty.PNG Small Tessie bear.PNG|Baby Tessie Tessie.png New tessie.png BitsizeTessieBear.PNG|Sprite Tessie Tessie bear with tambourine.png Tessie bear young woman.png Super Tessie bear.png Tessie bear kart.png Tessie bear beach.png Go Tessie bear.png Tessie bear ColorSplash.png|Paper Tessie Tessie Fairy of the nature.png|Fairy of the nature Power plants for Tessie bear.PNG Smiling Tessie bear.png|Tessie bear anime Webp.net-gifmaker.gif Princess Tessie.png Tessie the chef.PNG|Tessie's download Play Tessie.png Princess Tessie bear.png Another Tessie 2D.png noddy_side.jpg|Human Tessie Tessie bear new.png Tessie and Cappy.png Tessie bear and Master tubby bear.png Roller Tessie.png Vampire Tessie.png Tessie bear super.png Tessie bear ultra.png Squad Tessie.png Tessie new look.png old school tessie.png|3D Classic Tessie bear Captured Tessie.png Raccon Tessie.png Tessie loves nature.png Miitopia Tessie bear.png Tessie christmas.png Tessie 2D.png 2D Band Tessie bear.png|Tessie calmest tambourine Tessie bear humanoid.png|Tessie bear from Miitopia Tessie sit.png Tessie back.png Angry Tessie.png Makeover Tessie.png Cheer Tessie.png Tessie run.png Tessie's eggs.png Saddist Tessie.png Tessie's true love kiss 2.png Tessie's true love kiss.png Tessie bear.PNG Tessie Happy.png Tessie new Kart.png Tessie and the chicken.png Tessie hid and sek.png Tessie joy.png Princess Tessie bear 2.png Human Tessie.png Tessie bear.gif Tessie hyperine.png Tessie kind.png Tessie teresa.png Tessie anot.png Tessie bear green day.png Tessie sits.png Reval Tessie.png Tessie dance.png Student Tessie.png Tessie pains.png Tessie votes.png Tessie bake a cake.png Tessie new crystal look.png Tessie situ.png Tessie's food.png Tessie bear gif.gif Young Tessie bear.png Tessie Fairy of the nature u.png|Tessie the nature Tessie at am.png Relationship 27.png Relationship 4.png Relationship 7.png Relationship 6.png Relationship 8.png Relationship 14.png Relationship 18.png Relationship 27.png Tessei in back.png Re Tess.png Mon Tessie.png Tess re.png Tessie super 2.gif Tessie jump.png Tessie squad angry.png SkirtwindsTessie.png Excitemente Tessie.png tess.PNG Unwanted Tessie.png Bride Tessie.png Human Tessie bear 23.png Tessie is eating.png Tessie fairy transformed.png|Super Fairy of nature Tessie new christmas.png Tessie t-pose.png T-Tessie pose.png Tessie tambourine.png ´Front Tessie.png Tessie lokk down.png Smash Tessie.png Hold Tessie.png Tessie water.png Sweet Tessie.png Tessie mappy.png Tessie reads.png Tessie surprise.png Tessie is too cute.png Windy Tessie.png Tessie new 2D.png|New Tessie 2D Tessie pose.png Tessie bloom.png Tessie sailor.png Tessie kindergarden.png|Young Tessie Let Ya Tessie.png tessie 19.png|Bloom Tessie Tessie sist.png Tessie siama.png Sit Tessie 2D.png Sad Tessie and bugs.png Tessie follow.png Tessie bear 2D Front.PNG Tessie cute 2D.png Tessie casual 1.png|Tessie DX Civilian mermay tessie bear.png|Mermay Tessie Tessie classic kun.png|Tessie classic kun Tessie_Kun.png|Tessie_Kun Tessie_Volley_2D.png Tessie Bear M&L RPG.png|Tessie M&L RPG Tessie_Sailor_Uniform.png|Tessie Sailor Uniform Tessie winter version.png|Tessie (Milky way wishes) TessieFoddie2D.png Tessie_Vier.png Tessie_Mirrar_Kawai.png TessieSits2D.png Tessie_and_bumpy.png|Tessie and Bumpy TessiePresent.png|Tessie bear Christmas Tessie bear overhere.png Tessiefarmer2D.png|Tessie with a Basket of Eggs Tessie Movie Pose render.png|Tessie Milky way wishes ' Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bears Category:Adults Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Miitopia Category:Hello yoshi Category:Nice characters Category:DX Characters Category:Pink characters